Valerie
by DeadlyGoddess
Summary: Jace loves Clary, even though he doesn't show it. Oneshot. OOC, AU, Mundane. First story. I tried my best :) Edit: This is not a new chapter or anything. I simply re-edited it.


Edit: I went back and did some editing. Not much was taken out or fixed, so it should make sense.

Hi.

I've deleted my previous stories. I wanted to start fresh. New. This will probably be the worst fanfic I've ever wrote, so proceed with caution.

So I was in class, and I was humming some songs, and I decided to write some One-shots.

This story is based of the song _**Valerie**_ by **The Weeknd**.

I suggest that you listen to this song. The story is based off of it, but you don't have to listen to it.

I had to cut out the lyrics due to Fanfiction's rules on copyright.

Every **(~)** or ( **…)** means new lyrics, and I'll most likely put hints into the story to show you which part of the song I'm on. You'll understand if you listen to the song.

 _Italic is past_

Arial is the present.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Valerie. I give full credit to Cassandra Clare, and The Weeknd. Please excuse the grammar mistakes.

Enjoy:

 **Past**

 **...**

 _Jace comes home, smelling like alcohol and cheap perfume. He stumbles into the kitchen, opening up the cabinets, causing a huge ruckus._

 _As usual._

 _Jace finally finds a glass, and starts to hunt more some more alcohol._

" _Found it..." Jace mumbles to himself, as he takes the Peach Ciroc out. Next to it was Ole Smoky Tennessee Peach Moonshine._

 _"Should I drink Moonshine? What about-" Jace debated in his head._

 _"You've had enough to drink." A quiet voice whispered behind him. Jace quickly turned around, stumbling a little. It was Clary, his girlfriend. Her wild red hair was in a bun, with strands hanging by her head. Her green eyes were filled with irritation. Her face was flushed as red as a tomato. At first she looked angry, but you could tell that she was on the verge of crying._

 _Jace was about retort back, but he stopped once he saw Clary's broken facial expression._

 _Jace sighed. He failed her. Again._

 _'Why do I keep breaking my promise?' Jace thought to himself._

 _Jace was a player. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Clary knew it._

 _When Clary and Jace met in High School, everyone was trying to warn Clary about Jace's ways._

 _She ignored them._

 _And she wished she wouldn't._

 _Jace would go out early, and come back home late at mid-night. Clary would let him leave, and stay at home caring for their ten-month old daughter, Amelia._

 _Jace would go out, get drunk, and party. He would pop a few adderalls, and smoke some weed. He was used to it. That's all he does._

 _Clary on the other hand, would take care of Amelia. That's all what Clary would do. Twenty-four seven._

 _Working, cleaning, cooking, and taking care of Amelia was Clary's schedule._

 _Jace on the other hand..._

 _Jace really didn't care for Amelia. Yes, he was her daughter. And he loves Amelia. But she isn't on his mind most of the time. Nor is Clary._

 _Talking about Clary, Jace feels guilty for cheating on Clary. But she never confronted him about it. So he thought she was okay with it._

 _So Jace does what he does. Leaves at night. Pops pills. Party. Gets drunk. And comes home smelling like perfume and red lipstick marks on his neck._

 _It was a routine for Jace._

 _Jace turned around, and walked towards Clary, who was standing still at the doorway of the kitchen._

" _Clary-" Jace began on his speech he does every night. But Clary simple held her hand up._

 _"Jace, grow up. A real man takes responsibility for the choices he's done. You need to start doing that. Drink some water." Clary quietly said, and she head back upstairs, quietly closing the door._

 _As Jace poured himself a glass of water, he could hear her sobs. Echoing through the house._

 **...**

" _Clary, I need to talk to you." Jace announced at the dinner table. It was 12:00 in the afternoon, and Clary just came from the grocery store. She was washing some peaches in the kitchen sink, and placing them into a small orange bowl._

 _Clary simply ignored Jace, like she always does._

" _Clary I'm serious." Jace slammed his fork down on the table. It startled Clary, and Amelia started to cry._

 _Clary huffed, walked passed Jace, and picked Amelia up from her play pen, and rocked her back and forth, hushing the baby._

 _Jace simply rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his leftover spaghetti._

 _Clary placed Amelia back into her play pen, where Amelia played quietly. A few giggles here and there._

" _Yes, Jace? Did you say anything?" Clary asked innocently. Jace narrowed his golden eyes._

" _I said I needed to talk to you." he repeated himself._

 _Clary sat down next to him._

 _Jace sighed. He's said this speech plenty of times before, but he must say this. He's required to. Even though it's not the truth._

" _I'm going to stop fooling around, and treating you wrong." he announced. Clary just focused her eyes on the table._

" _I'm serious this time. I know I've said it multiple times, but I'm serious now. I even talked to Izzy." Jace said. That caught Clary's attention._

 _Isabelle, or Izzy, was Clary's best friend and Jace's sister._

 _She was also the main person warning Clary about Jace's player ways._

 _Izzy was the only person that could knock some sense into Jace's head. She was the only one who Jace could talk to who wouldn't judge him._

 _Clary actually had hope for her relationship now. She actually believed that Jace would stop his childish ways._

 _Clary looked into Jace's eyes, and Jace saw the hope in them._

 _But he knew that the promise wouldn't last forever._

 **...**

 _Clary was in the living room, watching a crappy reality TV show. About being a housewife or something. Clary didn't know. She doesn't watch TV that much._

 _Jace came downstairs, still dressed in his pajamas. Even though it's 2:30 in the afternoon._

 _Jace sits down next to Clary, who simply ignores him. Jace sighed._

" _What do you want, Jace?" Clary finally said._

" _Nothing. Just watching TV with the most beautiful girl in the world." he said. Clary blushed at little._

 _Jace smirked at Clary's blush, and decided to kiss Clary on her cheek. Clary blushed even more._

 _Jace kissed Clary again, and she gave in. A full blown makeout._

" _I. Love. You." Jace said between kisses. Clary giggled._

 _Clary believed him too. When Jace said he was going to stop his childish games, he did._

 _He stopped sneaking around. He stopped smelling like alcohol. He didn't leave or come in at night. And he was starting to bond more with Amelia, who loved his presence._

 _But as always, Clary had her doubts. Even though Jace was getting off on the right track, she still had something inside her, telling her that Jace is still a player. That she should leave him._

 _But she isn't. She loves Jace too much._

" _Do you? Do you really?" Clary questioned Jace, cuddled up in his arms on the black leather couch. She could hear his heartbeat, thumping itself away._

" _Clarissa Adele Fray, I love you. You was the only one who has hope for me. You was the only one who helped me at my lowest-"_

 _Clary rolled her eyes, and began to shift out of Jace's arms, but Jace had a strong grip on her._

" _I love you. I need you. I need you to be there for me. I only want you. I don't care for any other girl. They won't help me. They don't care for me. But you do. That's why I love you." Jace finished, and kissed Clary again. Clary kissed back._

 _But once again, Clary fell for it._

 _And once again, Jace cheated._

 **...**

 _Clary is laying on her bed, reading a book. She just layed Amelia down, and she decided to clean up the house. After doing that, she layed down on her bed, reading a cliché romantic story. It was boring, but Clary didn't have anything else to do. As Clary was getting up to use the restroom, she heard a knock of the door. Curious, she walks downstairs, and opens her door. Jace stumbles in, and Clary steps out of his way, watching him fall on the floor, groaning in pain._

 _Clary huffs in frustration, "Jace, what is wrong with you?!"_

 _Jace gives Clary a dirty glare, but doesnt say anything. Clary continues to rant._

" _You come home, drunk, with hickies all over your neck, red lipstick on the collar of your shirts! Are you cheating on me?" Clary asked._

" _No," Jace said in a drunken slur, "I'm not."_

 _Clary rubbed her eyes, tears threating to come out. "Why are you lying?" Jace didn't answer, and Clary stormed back into the room._

 _Jace sighed, "I wish I could let you know..."_

 _..._

" _Why do you do this to her?" Alec asked Jace, who just shrugged his shoulders._

 _Jace had went over to Alec house today, while Magnus was out. Alec wasn't too fond of Clary, but he didn't disrespect her. Meaning, that he had to knock some sense into Jace's head._

" _You know what all this woman has done for you? Who was there when your parents died? Clary. Who was there when you almost got put in jail, and you had those court cases? Clary. And just for you to go out, get drunk, come home smelling his cheap perfume and have hickies all over your neck, promise Clary that you won't ever do it again, just for you to do it the next day? What is wrong with you?" Alec ranted, while Jace sat on his couch._

 _Jace shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't care. Alec sighed, and ran his hands through his hair._

" _You know what? She's gonna leave you one day. She's going to pack up her things, and leave you to be miserable. Instead of her begging for you, you're going to be begging for her. Just wait. It's going to happen. You claim to love her, and that you need her, but you don't even know if it's true or not. That's sad." Alec said angrily._

 _Jace sat there, and let everything Alec said soak into him._

 _Jace snorted, trying to shrug it off. "She needs me. She won't ever leave."_

 _Alec just shook his head in disbelief. "You think I'm playing. That's ok. You'll see." Jace tried to shake it off again, but he knows Alec is right. Jace knows that Clary can see throw his lies, and will leave him. He knows that she knows what he do. He doesn't even know as to why she trusts him. All he does is break promises. He knows that himself._

 _And that's the scary part._

…

" _Clary! Please!"_

 _Jace stepped infront of Clary, who was about to walk out the front door, with Amelia in her hands._

" _Jace, get out of my way." Clary calmly said. She had caught Jace talking to one of his side pieces, and had exploded. Clary said that she was leaving him, but Jace isn't going to let that happen._

" _Clary, baby-"_

" _No Jace! Don't 'baby,' me! I'm tired of it!" Clary yelled, and putting Amelia down in her play pen, which was next door in the living room._

" _I'm tired of living here while you go out and party! You are 25 years old! You are too grown for this childish behavior! I have to sit at home, and worry about you getting shot or killed. I have to worry about you overdosing on pills or getting so drunk that you might hurt yourself! I go through a lot at night! I work, just to come home to care for Amelia, clean, and cook! I'm tired of this! Either you change or I'm leaving for good. You won't see me or Amelia ever again." Clary ranted. Jace just stood there, shock on her face. He was warned that Clary would leave him, but he never knew that._

" _You say that you love me-"_

" _I do love you!" Jace yelled. Clary didn't flinch one bit._

" _Then act like it! You need me right? You want me right?" Clary asked._

 _Jace nodded his head in agreement._

" _Then pick up your act! Before I leave!"_

 _Clary stayed, once again. She felt that she had put Jace in his place, but she didn't._

 _He went out, and came home with hickies the next day._

" _I hate you!" Clary yelled. Jace sneered, and ran after Clary._

" _You aren't leaving me." Jace calmly said. Clary snorted._

" _I gave you many chances to clean up your act. I'm over you. Clary grabbed Amelia and put her into her car seat. "We're leaving." Jace blocked the front door._

" _You aren't taking my child." he stated, and all Clary was chuckle._

" _Jace, get out of the way." Clary threatened. Jace continued to stand there._

" _You. Are. Not. Taking. My. Child." Jace stated, again._

" _Jace, get out of the way! You aren't going to take care of her! You can't even change a diaper! You didn't even want to claim her!" Clary yelled, and Jace glare grew colder._

" _Now, get out of the way." Clay said, and Jace moved. Clary stormed out into the rain, putting Amelia into the car, and throwing her bags into the trunk._

" _You'll going to crawl back to me. You can't survive without me!" Jace yelled out to her, and Clary gave him the bird._

" _You're going to come back anyways." Jace said, his voice cracking a little. He was starting to cry._

 _Jace never cries._

 _Clary just ignored him, even when she heard a whimper come out of his mouth. She's tired of his games._

 _The moment Clary started to drive down the highway, she started to cry. She threw everything away for Jace._

 _She stopped talking to her mom and brother for Jace, even though they warned her about him and his childish ways. She didn't believe them._

 _She stopped talking to her one of her close friends, Maia, even though they wanted her to leave Jace. She too knew of Jace's ways, but Clary defended Jace. That was the end of Maia's and Clary's friendship._

 _Everyone she's related to, or who she was friends with, turned their backs on Clary, the same way she did them. All over Jace._

 _Now she's all alone, with no one to help her. So she cries._

 _She cries over the pain Jace has caused her._

 _She cries over the pain of betrayal that her family did._

 _She cries over the fact that she has no money, is running low on gas, and has no place to stay._

 _She's crying over the fact that he doesn't want her if he's constantly cheating on her._

 _She's crying over the fact that he doesn't love her, if he doesn't care for her feelings._

 _She crying so hard that she doesn't see the flashing lights. She doesn't hear Amelia's wails in the back. She doesn't hear the honking of cars, or does she see a car heading her way._

 _But when she realizes that, it's too late. So she swerves to the left of the road, where there's nothing but water._

…

 **Present**

"I told you Jace. I told you-" Isabelle started, but Alec cut her off with a glare.

"Give him time to grieve." Alec said, even though he completely agrees with what Isabelle was going to say.

Jace clenches his teeth, tasting the saltiness of his tears. He rocks back and forth, focusing on his daughter's and girlfriend's tombstone.

He slowly turned around to face Isabelle's darkened facial expression and Alec's sympathetic's, and gritted the words out, "I don't need your pity. Go away."

Isabelle grunted in response, then laughed in disbelief, "We told you that this was going to happen. We said that she was going to leave you. You took us for granted. I told you to clean up you act, and look at the results. She's dead, and it's your fault. Saying that you, "love" her. Nobody's going to know if it's true!"

Alec hits Isabelle on the arm, who gives him a hard glare. Magnus doesn't say anything. He just shakes his head, grieving himself over Clary's and Amelia's death. Clary was like a little sister to him. And he loved Amelia like a daughter.

"That was cold, Izzy." Alec stated. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care if she hurt Jace's feelings. Isabelle was just as hurt. Clary was like a sister to her, and it was painful to know that her brother had caused her pain for so many years.

Jace stays silent. He knows that she's true. It is his fault.

Alec notices this, and gives Izzy a dirty look. Isabelle just walked away, with Magnus following behind her.

"Don't believe what she says. Yeah, you did her wrong and you did have many chances, but it's not your fault that she-" Alec started but Jace shrugged him off.

"Go. Away." Jace threatened. Alec huffed in irritation, and went the same direction as Isabelle's.

Jace just started at the two tombstones infront of him. He slowly rocked himself back in forth, and start to cry.

" _She's gone..."_ he thought to himself. Jace began to remember the arguments and pain he put her through. He remembers the times when she lied to her face, all the moments he gave her hope, and all those times her broke those promises.

He remembers the good times with her. When his parents died, and how she cheered him up everyday. He remembers when he went to rehab, how she would visit him everyday.

He remembers the first time he cheated on her, and how she easily forgave him. He remembers on how he freaked out when Clary announced that she was pregnant.

He remembers every good and bad memory of Clary, and now he wishes that he could apologize for all those bad times.

"Please, forgive me..." Jace whimpered out, tears pouring out. He continues to cry, even let out a wail or two.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
